insecure
by IndominusRex.Velociraptor
Summary: Percy confides in Jason, and vice versa, about they're relationship problems. Rated t for swearing


**Hi guys! **

**This is basically a one-shot about Percy telling Jason about his insecurities about his relationship with Annabeth. Set mid MoA.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

I was standing on the deck of the Argo ll, mostly thinking about how lucky I was to have Annabeth Chase as my girlfriend. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I thought, _what if Annabeth only got with me because Luke died?_ I ended up thinking about it for a bit, which led to me thinking abiut more and more things and I was just freaking out.

Then my best friend Jason Grace came up onto the deck. We started talking about stuff that has been going on when I brought up this question. "Hey Jason...how's it going with Piper?"

He seemed a little surprised with that one "What?"

"How are things going with Piper?" Please just answer

"They're fine...great actually. I'm really lucky." he is

"Yeah you are" Jason looks at me sharply after that.

"Why'd you bring it up? You don't like her do you?" Oh no did it actually sound like that?

"NO! You know I love Annabeth, it's just, I've been thinking about stuff." I know Jason's going to listen

"About what?" See?

"I don't know, I just feel like a rebound sometimes for Annabeth. Like as soon as Luke...You know..Luke Castellan...died, she got with me. And in the beginning it was great. But now she sometimes ignores me and I'm starting to wonder...dod she ever love me, does she love me? Like if Luke was alive she'd pick him probably. I don't know, It sounds kind of crazy but I feel like it might be true." Jason looks thoughtfully at me

"You know Perce, it might just be her being busy, and besides, if she doesn't love you, and Piper sides with her, I'll break up with her if neccessary because you are my best friend and...hold up..this is getting hella cheesy"

At that I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that I fell on the floor. Then Jason started laughing. At this point we were rolling around on the floor, tears bursting out of our eyes because how hard we were laughing.

"Holy fuck. It wasn't even that funny though" All of a sudden, as soon as Jason said that, we started laughing again. Not as hard, but just a little chuckle.

"You know, I would do the same for you, you know." he glanced at me

"Yeah. You know, since you told me that, I feel like I should tell you something that I've wanted to talk about for a while actually" really?

"ALright...spit" What? I want to know

Holy shit. Jason just actually spit on the floor

"Dude that's fucking disgusting. Also not what a meant. Just tell me whatever it was that you wanted to."

"Alright. Well, I'm kind of in the same boat as you. Mine and Piper's relationship was formed off of an illusion. So what if she doesn't love me. I love her, and I expressed it too, but what if she just got with me to spare my feelings? I'm not sure it just feels wrong and I don't know what to do." That's deep

"Dude, honestly...I'm no..."

"Percy?" Oh no

"J-jason?" Oh shit

I turn around and see Annabeth and Piper both on the verge of tears.

"Sorry. You guys weren't supposed to hear that"

"How much did you hear anyway?" actually I want to know too

"We came out maybe 2 minutes after Jason, the first thing we heard was Jason saying,'you don't like her do you' " Oh no

"Again sorry, just...forget this ever happened." yeah right. It's worth a try though]

"Okay" Annabeth looks at us solemnly

"Really!" Jason looks as surprised as I feel

"No! You two have some explaining to do!" UGh I don't want too.

Annabeth dragged me into her room. I sat on her bed and she sat next to me. I couldn't even look at her. It felt terrible.

"Percy...why would you think that I would choose Luke over you?" she sounds really sad and it breaks my heart.

"I mean the facts don't show otherwise." I'm not going to lie, that sounds mean but I can't help it.

"Percy...you don't trust me?" Whelp, I lost

"NO! I love you, but you haven't ever said it back, and sometimes you ignore me so I can't hel..."

She shuts me up in only the most lethal way possible, which is by kissing me. This ones different though. She is kissing me with so much force that I fall back. My arms wrap around her waist and I pull her so close, that there is no space between us. It's just me and Annabeth. In that moment I realized that I was wrong. I love her, and that's all that matters.

"I love you too Percy. Don't you ever forget it. I kind of hate Luke anyway now that I'm thinking about it. I love you and no one else."

I knew she meant it too. It wasn't just a reflex. She loved me I loved her. That's all that mattered in the end.

I found out later that Jason appologized too, and basically the same thing happened, exept for there's ended up with shirts off. Then coach hedge walked in. The drama that unfolded...gods that is too disturbing to talk about.

Me and Annabeth were never closer. Later I fell into tartarus for her. Then we won the war, finished high school, went to college, and today, on our 5th annaversery, on my 21st birthday, I proposed to her. And three months later, I heard the most uplifting words come out of her mouth.

"I do"

**Hope y'all enjoyed!**

**I enjoyed writing this. I might write some more one-shots, I don't know give me ideas for other ones I can do in the reviews**

**Love you guys**

**Peace**


End file.
